Bad things always Happen
by sarah ashlea
Summary: Tea is a typical 16 year old girl witha 14 year old siater Britney. The 2 girls live with their parents until they get a divirce.After this tragedy their is so many more bad things that happen in Tea and Britneys lives. please R


**Bad things always happen**

_Hey this is my first story so I hope you like it please read and review. Luv Sarah Ashlea._

Characters profile:

Tea Maziki

16

Brown hair usually down or in a ponytail

Britney Maziki

14 ½

Blond hair either in side pigtails with a side fringe, down with black streaks showing or up in a bunned ponytail.

Heather Maziki

39

Black hair in a low ponytail

Richard Maziki

41

Black hair

Tea's friends

17Yami, Joey, Tristen and Kiaba.

16 Miho, Mai, Serenity and Bakura.

(In this story there is no such thing as Yami's, Yugi and the other sprite holders do not exist in this story!)

Britney's friends

15Mark, Ben, Aaron, Sam, Steven, Ellie and Vicky.

14Jennifer, Rochelle and Hayley.

NOTE: Any classmates that are used range from the ages of the characters friends whose class they are in!

NOTE 2: Tea and Britney's rooms are joined by stairs to get to their rooms you have to go into their lounge room and either go through Tea's bedroom door which is on the ground floor or go up the lounge room stairs to Britney's room. But when they built their rooms Tea and Britney also wanted a set of stairs to join their rooms together encase of an emergency.

The Shock

Britney awoke late on Sunday night; she could hear her parents fighting in their bedroom downstairs. After lying in bed for about 3 mins she decided to see if Tea was awake. She creped down the stairs connecting her room to Tea's and saw Tea wasn't in her room. So she creped into the lounge room the 2 shared and saw Tea standing by the door in her cow print pyjamas similar to the cherry covered ones Britney wore.

**Tea**: " hey guess they woke you to"

**Britney**:" Yea I just came down to see if you were awake"

**Tea**:" And to tell you what ya missed?"

**Britney**:" Well duh"

**Tea**:" Sorry but I woke up after you did"

**Britney**:" Dam… wait shhh"

**Heather**:" I am sick of you always coming home late just look at what it does to me and the girls!"

"What" Tea and Britney exclaimed at the same time? Realizing what they just did their hands flew to each other's mouths to keep quite. Britney's German Shepard JoJo came running down the stairs and stopped at Britney's feet. Tea's cat Casey did the exact same thing when she came running from Tea's room.

**Richard**: "You don't seem to realize that I'm at work making money so they you can go on vacation, so you can go on your continues shopping sprees and so we can live in this house or manchen as Tea and Britney refer to it as"

Heather:" Then you know what I don't need you and you know what else I have been sleeping with my boss and ya know what else" she screamed while tacking a look ate Richards face which showed sadness, disbelief and anger.

**Tea & Britney**:" WHAT"

**Heather**:" I WANT A DIVORCE!"

**Richard**:" What" he said with tears in his eyes.

**Tea & Britney**:" NO" they yelled slamming the door and Tea locked it while Britney just stood their crying.

For the next 3 weeks Tea and Britney didn't leave their rooms except for getting food and drinks to restack their mini ridge since the both had their own bathrooms and mini fridge in their rooms the spent most of their time by themselves. At 9:10 Tea woke up because of her alarm clock; se walked to her closet and started putting clothes up against her to check what to wear to the court case today.

Walking into the bathroom she pulled of her pyjamas, which was a simple Singlet with a strawberry in the middle, pants covered with strawberries and strawberry shaped slippers, and put on blue pants that have a purple tinge, a blue top and put her hair in a ponytail.

Meanwhile Britney had woken up to the sound of Tea's bathroom door slamming and was picking out her outfit to she walked into her bathroom and pulled of her heart covered pyjamas and pulled on baggy dark blue pants, her blue vest that she put over her swimming top (obviously the vest is dun up and it's a leather vest but its not real leather) and put her hair up in a bun but spiked the ends up she also let her side fringe hand down. Both girls arrived in the lounge room at the same time. Tea pulled on her white knee high boots under her pants and Britney did the same with her black knee-high boots.

After court

Tea and Britney both went with their dad back to the house to help him move out the rest of his stuff.

School the next day

Tea and Britney walked up to the school gate and with one final movement they were in the school grounds ready for what ever bad stuff that would happen to them today and the fact that they had to explain to their friends why they had been away for 3 weeks they made their way to their separate class rooms, Tea had English while Britney had Maths. They stopped outside their separate classes and took a deep breath then walked into their classrooms.

Oh did that suck or what but it will get better well I hope you liked it please review even if its to tell me it sucks I don't care I just want a review for my first story.

_Luv Sarah Ashlea!_


End file.
